Miss Fortune/Strategy
Skill Usage * allows Miss Fortune to deal extra damage whenever she switches targets. Using the bonus damage makes last-hitting and harassing easier, but be wary of overextending. * ramps up movement speed with if she isn't attacked by an enemy unit. Avoid getting hit to keep the passive. This is exceptional when it comes to reaching lanes or closing distances fast, especially when it is levelled up. * Use to harass enemy champions. Casting it on an enemy minion or champion if an enemy champion are behind them will result in it bouncing off towards them for extra damage, especially if they are not marked by . ** Using as a final blow increases the damage for the upcoming target it hits. * bounces back in the direction of the skill cast. Moving to position the bounce direction does not work. * can hit enemies in bushes, even without vision. Use this to your advantage by bouncing it off a visible minion/enemy champion, in the champion's vicinity. * 's attack speed bonus will refresh when is applied to a new target. Use this boost to farm minions or harass enemy champions. * Use 's active component to take down turrets faster. Since the attack speed buff does not last very long, try to attack different targets in between turret attacks to maintain its duration. * 's abilities allow her to clear minions faster than many other champions, but needs to farm a lot of gold in order to be successful against other champions. can and should be used all game to farm weak groups of minions, but should be used sparingly in the early game due to its mana cost. will instantly destroy even large groups of minions, but it is usually better to save it for team-fights due to its long cooldown, unless a tower or inhibitor is in severe danger from minion waves. * slows enemy units. Use it to prevent low-health enemy champions from escaping and get your teammates an extra kill, or fire it behind you while running (with caution) to slow enemy pursuers. * has a noticeable cast time when activated, so be cautious when using it to run away from an opponent. You can compensate for the loss of movement by using or . * provides sight where it is activated, so use it on brush or gank spots to avoid being ganked. * Use before using to keep your enemies in 's area of effect. * is able to go through walls; use it to surprise tower-hugging enemies. * Take advantage of an ally stun or snare, like or , in order to maximize 's damage. * is a channeling ability, so a stun or a silence can interrupt it. Be sure that you are out of range to enemy champions with Crowd Control while casting so that it can not be interrupted. * Her ultimate is great for stealing Baron Nashor, but be sure to use it quickly. * Given 's high movement speed from , she could do a "hit and run" tactic to bully her lane opponent, which is attainable by maxing out . Let the passive charge up, rush toward the enemy, hit them with and run! This tactic becomes easier to pull off when levels are put into . Item Usage is a team-oriented Marksman that can be played in different ways, offering her team an array of options few other Marksmen can match with superb damage. In exchange, she trades any escape mechanism and safety, making her very vulnerable during team fights and, overall, an easy target to focus. ;Offense *Being a strong bully in lane, benefits from attack damage greatly. Sometimes a or two can set her ahead due to sustain and bonus health. Given her natural dominance in the early stage of the game, any small lead can become a big advantage for . **Alternatively, can be bought as a substitute of she needs the extra gold income, although this does forfeit early game power. * grants some much-needed cooldown reduction and attack damage, as well as some armor penetration. The active on this item scales well with 's passive and active components, and the cooldown reduction is especially useful since does have quite a lenghty cooldown. *Because of her back-line nature, works very well as a core item for . The bonus AD is great on her and the sustain is essential, and the shield can be used to farm jungle camps without losing the speed bonus from . *A common strategy is to build around by getting a ; start a team fight with a heavy AoE CC or lock-down move and unleash . Since it deals physical damage in such a large cone, it applies stacks very quickly to all the targets hit. This can cause massive armor shred and damage in the first seconds of a fight, giving and her team great advantage. * benefits from the and combo, allowing her to focus on sustained damage rather than AoE burst. * is useful against enemies who are stacking health and armor, while is useful against enemies stacking health regen and armor due to it applying Grievous Wounds. *With 's new rework, getting critical strikes will allow to regain mana, which is especially useful since she doesn't build mana and does cost quite a bit of mana. ;Defense *As one of the less mobile Marksmen once in battle, a can prevent or at least deter enemies from spending a valuable spell on . Preferred against teams with very few important crowd control spells or large nukes. *Alternatively, a can provide magic resistance and the ability to remove powerful crowd control spells. Plus, it can later be built into , which provide the same benefits plus some lifesteal and a substantial AD increase. *Another common pick for Marksmen is , which makes less attractive as a primary target. However, beware; roaming and dying to enemies when teammates are at distance renders 's passive useless. * is another good early pick, albeit not common on Marksmen. It helps by defending against strong magic damage nukes like and preventing spells like from finishing off. Also, it can be upgraded to later on, providing even more AD. *Large health items like and are not considered optimal as they can be easily countered by health shredding items. Furthermore, the lack of resistances weakens the value of raw health. **With that said, can become a great chasing tool if paired with and . *Another unconventional choice for Marksmen is . This item should be considered however, when the enemy team has strong threats that rely on auto attacking such as bruisers and enemy marksmen. ;Miscellaneous *Although it is not often considered, has great synergy with as the Spellblade passive amplifies the damage of 's first hit substantially. It also gives her more movement speed than most other items, as well as attack damage, health and mana. The Rage passive will also allow to move much quicker than she normally does when catching up to enemy champions. Cooldown reduction would be recommended in order to get the most out of the build. * is a good item if you need to split push quickly and clear out large minion waves. However, does not interact with the additional bolts fired, so consider this when buying one. *Most of 's abilities provide AP ratios as well, so an AP build can be used with pleasing results. Although not considered viable at a competitive level, the build can still deal good damage with reasonable results. **A can fully benefit from its passive due to . **Getting both and a upgrade is most of the time necessary as she has even as AP rather mixed damage. **Despite being considered as "hybrid" items, and can be fairly effective when stacking AP. Recommended Items Countering * is a rather squishy champion like most other ranged AD carries; pressuring her in lane will minimize her utility. * Punish if she overextends to harass with . * has no escaping abilities besides . Harassing her frequently will minimize the effect of its passive component. ** If is hit by any source of damage (even minion damage, is immediately removed. Take advantage of this by harassing her whenever her speed boost is removed. ** can be activated to instantly apply the movement speed boost, so constantly damaging will keep her movement speed low. * Quickly move away from and to avoid taking damage. ** Running straight backwards from can often be one of the worst things you can do, because it has a long range and a widening cone - move sideways or even towards if at melee range to escape faster. * is a channeling ability, so try to interrupt when she channels it. * Although has a magic damage ability, most of her damage is physical, so armor should be prioritized if she has a substantial lead. * If being chased by , landing a ranged ability or auto attack will act as a slow on her since it removes long enough for you to escape. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies